The Wolf and The Trickster
by MusikIsMyNature
Summary: She spent years roaming around watching those she loved die around her. The twin sister of Logan Howlett aka the Wolverine and the baby sister of the infamous Victor Creed aka Sabertooth, war and death come naturally to her. So when a certain trickster god comes to earth for vengeance, will she see the hidden pieces in his games?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- **_**Here's my disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Marvel Universe. The only character I own is Kaylin. Please rate and review, any feedback is great as long as it isn't degrading or rude. If you don't like where the story is going then please go find something more to your tastes. Warning this story will contain swearing.  
><strong>_

_**Thank You For Your Time**_

_**-MusikIsMyNature**_

**Chapter One-**

The wind blew through my hair as I sat perched on my balcony. It was a cool day for July in upstate New York. Though there was no cloud to be seen, my spot shaded from the early afternoon sun as my rooms overlooked the far side of the mansion. I was sprawled on the railing, resting perilously on my stomach as I watched the trees move in the breeze and listened to the animals call back and forth to one another. No one was outside yet but I could hear the sounds of the children running to and fro, as all their classes ended. It was hard to be here even with my now family surrounding me, the need to run from here was growing every day. As much as the mansion had become my home over the years, the time to pick up and leave was coming near.

Time passes oddly to those who have a never ending supply of it. I had been hearing all sorts of things from my connections in the upper levels of the government, one of the bonuses of being in as many wars as I had been in. There was a new war on the horizon and my sources hated them even worse than they hated the mutants that they all now just ignored. Tales of gods walking the earth seemed to change the tide of mutant round up not that bothered me much. Hell just meant less work for me around here.

Footsteps on the stairs resonated in my ears. Walking down the hall way they stopped in front of my door and paused as it was open. Deciding not to wait for entry, he walked in and began to look around my room. Turning my head, I watched as he moved about through the open balcony doors, picking my things up and looking at them. After realizing he wasn't alone he joined me out here.

"Are you Miss. Kalin Fey Howlett?" he asked me as he readjusted his trench coat. I smirked and stretched, my back creaking in multiple places. Swinging myself up into a sitting position, I remained on the railing and continued to stare at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's asking?" I growled out and he smirked looking at me through his one eye, the other covered by an eyepatch.

"Names Nick Fury, I am the Director at S.H.E.L.D, which I am sure you know about through your numerous links through the U.S military and Agent Coulson." he replied seriously and I nodded motioning him to continue. "Due to recent events involving Norse gods and the loss of some highly classified resources, I'm asking for a favor from you. We need your help to combat this new issue that has arisen."

"What got stolen Fury" I asked and he made a motion towards the door where my brother now stood leaning against. Logan shut the door and walked next to me smoking a cigar like usual. his usual scruffy attire next to the properness that made up Fury's garb was hilarious.

"A intergalactic power source called the Tesseract. Not only was that stolen one of our best agents, Agent Barton was compromised, along with a highly skilled scientist. I apologize for that Miss. Howlett."

"Isnt that Barton kid the one with the arrows?" Logan asked gruffly and I nodded to him as I ran a hand through my hair. I wanted to start yelling at the guy in front of me but knew it would do no good.

"Who's responsible for all this." I asked as I thought over how he said it was a Norse god issue. The last I had heard was that Thor god of Thunder and such was back to his own realm in Asgard.

"Loki god of Mischief and Lies, he means to enslave the Earth for his own kingdom," Fury replied and Logan raised an eyebrow this time.

"So what do you need my sister for, cause if you want her in this war I'm not letting her leave without me." Logan told Fury "I just recently got her back, I aint losing her again."

"Ahh yes, I had read in your file that you regained your memories" he chuckled and then nodded, "It would probably be better that I have the both of you there, especially with who else I will have on my ship. In all honesty you might be what I need to not go insane."

"Why the rest of them act like a bunch of brats?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes they do for the most part, but as your brother basically accepted you both a position amongst the Avengers. Pack a bag, lets go and be down stairs in twenty." with that he turned on his heel and walked out. I chuckled and shook my head.

"He gives you a run for his money on surliness" I grinned as I slid down from the railing. He chuckled as he threw an arm over my shoulders.

"Sure, what ever" he grouched and dragged me into my room. I shoved him and he pretended to fall over onto my bed giving me a dirty look. Sticking my tongue out at him, I reached under my bed for a duffle bag. Setting it next to him where he was sprawled, I grabbed a few pair of jeans and tank tops. Throwing a hand full of plaids and a pair of sweats on top, I grabbed my toiletries and threw them in as well. He continued to watch me as I moved about the room grabbing my leather jacket and a hoodie.

"You ever gonna pack?" I asked standing at the foot of the bed now with my hand on my hip. He gave me his traditional smirk that would normally have any other woman ready to jump him, but as for me it just irritated me.

"Come one Jamie" I whined using an old nickname from when we were younger and still with our older brother Victor. Just thinking about him made me frown and Logan must have guessed my train of thought because he swung his legs to the sides and opened his arms. Crawling into his arms I sighed. "Where do you think he is this time?"

"Hiding out in the woods, now that his animal is locked in it's cage. He's better out there and you know it." he sighed into my hair, "And anyway he would not fare well with these folks like me and you. Hell its pushing some issue with me being there."

"Well duh, considering you invented surliness old man." I chuckled and he kissed the top of my head before standing.

"Who you callin ol' man, woman. You ain't much younger." he chuckled and walked out to go pack a bag. Quickly braiding my dark chocolate brown hair, I threw my leather over my shoulders and pulled on a thin pair of black leather gloves as I stood and then tossed the duffle bag over my shoulder and walked out of my room after making sure all the doors were locked; I didn't need Storm to call me yelling that some kid had gotten hurt on my balcony. Heading through the hallway, Logan joined me as I neared the stairs. He swung his arm over my shoulder as we headed down and walked over to where Storm and Fury were glaring at each other.

"You two ready to go?" Fury growled out as he glared at us now. I just nodded, chuckling Logan nodded to Storm and we followed Fury out of the mansion. There was an armored military helicopter waiting for us along with another agent. She nodded to us and tossed me a smirk at how annoyed Fury was. Logan just groaned when he realized he would have to fly.

"What is it now?" Fury barked out causing me to laugh.

"My brother doesn't fly well Fury. Vietnam was hell for him" I laughed as did the other woman.

"You were in Vietnam?" she asked and I nodded. She looked surprised and I had to keep laughing.

"The Civil war, World War One and Two as well as Korea, Vietnam. I also fought in both Gulf Wars, Logan wasn't his self during those, though he was pretty pissed that I went by myself." I told her and she looked at me awestruck.

"How are you still alive?" she asked as we began to board the helicopter for Fury's sanity.

"Part of our mutations. Were twins and Ferals with accelerated healing abilities that have made the both of us immortal. He has his claws and I have my toys." I told her taking a seat as we took off, leaving the mansion for god only knows how long. Both Logan and I lit up, him a cigar and me a cigarette.

"You both smoke?" Fury growled out and I nodded.

"Bad habit I picked up in WWⅡ, never saw a reason to quit." I replied settling down for a nap. As soon as my cigarette was done, I put it out on the heel of my boot and tossed it in a trash can pointed out by the other agent. Closing my eyes, I settled in for a nice long nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- **_**Hey Guys here's the disclaimer again: I don't own anyone from the Marvel Universe. Still swearing, sorry if it offends.**_

_**-MusikIsMyNature**_

**Chapter Two-**

Logan shook me awake as the helicopter began to land on a large carrier ship. Fury was the first to disembark, followed by the other other agent I learned was Hill. When Logan and I hit the deck, I began to look around and just had to shake my head. The technology of today still managed to surprise me and by the looks of it I wasn't the only one.

"Logan is that Captain Rogers from WW**2?" **I asked him and he followed my eyes and started laughing. "Wasn't he supposed to be dead or lost or somthin?"

"Yup, you are so dead." he laughed causing the others around us to stare, including our topic of conversation. A certain redhead led to men over to us causing me to sigh.

"Kalin Howlett, I did not think Fury was going to drag you into this mess." Natasha told me as she embraced me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and drew her close, feeling her relax a bit.

"Coulson knew better than to leave me out of the loop since Barton was compromised." I told her and she pulled back to apologize but I shook my head. "Don't even try it, I will kick your ass from here to Dublin. I dont blame you, you had your own shit to deal with."

"Thanks Mama Wolf" she chuckled, stepping back, she hid behind her mask again. "This is Captain Steve Rodgers, aka Captain America and Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk. Boys this is Kalin and Logan Howlett, aka Artemis and the Wolverine."

"Your grandfather fight in World War Two?" the captain asked staring at the two of us with a confused look on his face. "I could swear you two look like some people I used to know and he should be a lot older than you two."

"Well about that, sorry Cap but you ain't the oldest one around here no more" I chuckled sheepishly. He frowned, realising exactly who we were and then began to glare at the two of us.

"FOR GODS SAKES, YOU WOULD THINK I COULD ESCAPE THE THREE OF YOU AFTER SIXTY SOME YEARS BUT NO" he yelled and then stormed into the carrier while the other guy just twitched a bit. Natasha managed to hide her confusion quite well as I began to laugh.

"Well that went as expected" Logan smirked and I hit him in the arm.

"What did he mean by the three of you?" Banner asked and I sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"Our older brother Victor was with us the last time we saw the Cap. We never were too good with following orders. He didn't appreciate our sense of right and wrong." I replied as Nat motioned for us to head inside. She headed off with Banner in tow, knowing that we would follow at our own leisure.

I headed towards where I hoped the main deck was and ran into Nat as she was looking for me. She didn't even bother to say anything as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me back up to the outer deck and onto a plane. Throwing me my leather jacket, she climbed into the seat next to the pilot as the Cap climbed on board and glared at me. I shrugged into my leather as Nat also threw me a pair of sheathed double edged knives.

"I knew I didn't lose these" I grumbled and I heard her laughter as I strapped one to each leg and then sat down in a seat. Propping my legs on the seat next to me, I laid back and stretched my back out. "I can assume Logan is staying to annoy Fury?"

"You guessed right." she called out and we took off. "We're headed towards Germany be there soon."

"Cool wake me when it gets interesting." I yawned and nodded back off while the Cap' just huffed a bit and then went to speak with Natasha.

I didn't wake until I heard the blasting of AC DC from the speakers of the jet plane thing we were on. Not bothering to move, I waited for Cap to rejoin us. When we landed, Steve and some guy in a red and gold metal suit came in dragging a man with his hands cuffed in front of him. He wore green and black robes of sorts and his black hair hung in his face. He reeked of something rancid, evil but there was an undercurrent of frost and cinnamon mixed with pine. I swung my legs out and stood as soon as my boots hit the floor. While they got us up in the air, I paid little attention to the others but watched this man with his eerie unnatural blue eyes. Walking over to him, I crouched in front of him, meeting his eyes. He gave me this smirk,like he was trying to prove that he knew something I didn't know.

"Hey Nat, did Fury state that I wasn't allowed to interrogate the prisoner?" I called still watching him. I heard her chuckle, and looked over to see metal man and the Cap' looking at me oddly.

"He never said anything to me so you're good." she chuckled, "Just dont let the crazy get to you."

"What are you going to do to him?" metal man asked and the Cap just shuddered.

"She has this power, part of her mutation that allows her to see a persons past and present. Its real useful when we don't want to get our hands bloody or need a quick answer. She has no real control over it even though she's two centuries old. Hence the gloves." Nat stated and the man tensed in my peripherals. "Doesn't hurt anybody but she lives through what they did."

I began to pull my glove off as the man glared at me, as if daring me to step closer. Setting my glove on my leg, I leaned in and grabbed him by the jaw forcing him to meet my eyes. He flinched a bit from the strength that I held him with, probably surprising him with it.

"You do not smell right" I growled and his eyes widened, "I can smell the evil rolling off of you, but there is something else underneath that. I could honestly care less what happens to you after you get off this plane but while you're here, I will answer my curiosity."

He tried to pull away from me, but my gloved hand tightened and he stopped. I rested my bare and on his cheek, the contact burning me a bit. My eyes snapped shut as the images of his entire life flashed before my eyes. Him as a child standing next to his father and brother, playing in the gardens with Thor or his mother teaching him magic. Then darker aspects came to be as his brother and friends taunted him for being a magic user and a scholar rather than a warrior. Learning he wasn't even of Asgard, his brother being banished and taking a throne he really didn't want but he knew his brother wasn't really ready for. Hanging from the bridge staring up at his father and looking for acknowledgement and getting only pity, hearing his brothers cries for him as he let go. Then falling into the blackness of space, endless black and I felt my body shudder from the cold he felt, the mindless agony of being unwanted and scorned. Then the Titan Thanos finding him, torturing him. I could feel each sting of the wip, each cut mental blow. After a while it all began to blend together, I became him, though the pain was constant.

I knew I was shaking as I was pulled deeper into his memories, feeling my heart wrench and break as I screamed for Thor through his lips. Thanos laughing at me as I cried for my brother, breaking me in every way possible. Taunting me how no one would come save me the worthless Lost Prince of Asgard.

_He had me strung up on my knees with my wrists bound over my head in chains. The Chitauri watched with greedy eyes as Thanos held the whip again. My head hung limp, chin resting on my bare chest, eyes open and staring at the hard stone floor. I had been trapped in this position for days now, every once in a while kicking out and beating me till I was unconscious and slumped forward or he would strike me with the whip until there was nothing left of my back like today. _

_The coolness of the leather slid across my shoulder as he walked around me, contemplating what he would do next. When he smiled, I knew I would only know pain. I felt the displaced air right before the whip hit the still raw flesh of my back. Letting out a scream, he struck me again and again and again. I cried for my brother, I cried for Thor as tears streamed down my pale face. I wanted my brother more in this moment than in any other. After a while my back grew numb, he stood in front of me. He was holding a scepter with a glowing blue stone._

"_Will you take my army and destroy Midgard for me, Loki Odinson or should we call you Laufeyson?" he cackled and I shook my head. This wasn't the first time he had asked me to betray everything I knew and loved. I may have hated my father, but I would not fall for Thanos's trap._

"_I may dislike the mortals but I will not be your puppet" I roared using the last of my will to fight, praying to Odin that he would finally kill me._

"_I hoped you would say that" he cackled and pressed the speter to my chest. It began to glow brighter than before, I felt a burning spread throughout my body until I was no longer in control of my self. "Congratulations are in order for you, Laufeyson, you will be a king sitting on a false throne."_

I let go of his hand as if he had burned me and leapt back from him panting. He stared at me with a glare, both Cap and the metal man stared at me with worried looks. Loki's memories still overwhelmed me but now they were mixing with my own nightmares. I clutched at my head as a pain grew right behind my eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that" Loki snarled as my eyes rolled up into my head as I fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

_The usual, I don't own anything from the Marvel universe, just my OC_

_Hey to all who read this, give me a reason to continue this or I'll delete it and spend more time on new ideas._

_Thanks_

_-MusikIsMyNature_

**Chapter Three. **

_The cage I was trapped in was smaller than the ones the other kids were in. I had been here for a year, the asshole himself had caught me, using my brother as bait. Victor didn't know I was here or he would have gone ballistic and would have torn this place a new one. If either him of Jamie ever found out about this place and what they were doing to me and these kids, blood would fly. The torture was little to nothing I had already experienced over my many years at life. I had very little fear for myself, I feared more for the children. _

_As it were, I held on tight to the hand of a high schooler by the name of Scott. He was blinded by a blindfold so that his lasers didn't shoot forth from his eyes. On my other side was a young man by the name of Remy who tended to act braver than he truly was. We were trapped and treated like animals, no matter what I did, I couldn't save them._

**Memory switching**

_The sounds of cannon fire was going to haunt her dreams for many years along with the screams of many dying men. I was knee deep in mud and blood, Jamie was on my left and Victor was on my right. Dressed as a young man, I was panting slightly as I had been running about the entire time and had taken four shots to the chest. We had truly tested the limits of our healing in this war that didn't even belong to us, laughing whenever someone stated that we should be proud for fighting for the all held rifles, resting behind the trees for cover as we had been fighting all day. I honest to god hated this little town they called Gettysburg._

**Memory switch**

_Smoke rose from grenades going off. I was covered head to toe in mud and blood, though from the rain that was beginning to fall to the earth hard. The Cap' was somewhere farther down the line, we hadn't seen him in a couple of days and Victor was getting ancy without someone to prod at. Jamie stood next to me with a cigar hanging out of his mouth giving off a orangish glow in the dark from the storm. Victor was up ahead with a scouting party so all that left us was to wait. Lighting up my own cigarette, I picked up the sound of gunshots from ahead, so I responded first and rushed forward, firing my gun. When I ran out ammo, I drew my knives and started slashing offending Germans before they managed to hit me with a bullet._

"**Wake up, please I do not need this on my conscious as well, Little Wolf" a voice called out to me through my mind. I was still trapped in the memories but I could now see an exit. "You are not truly there, this place is not truly real, do not let your past take your future."**

I sat up gasping for air and I felt Jamie's arms wrap around me to hold me still and upright so that I did not attack anyone by accident. Panting still as I forced the still pressing memories back, mine and his, I began to look around the room and met the most startling pair of green eyes I had ever seen. He gave me a slight, tired smile, almost hidden but a smile none the less. I knew there were others besides us three, but only Jamie and this man held any real interest for me. Taking a deep breath, I caught his scent and grinned happily as all I smelt was frost, cinnamon and pine.

"So I see you are under your own power again" I snarled while smirking not breaking eye contact with him. He stared at me with sad eyes and then looked over my head to the others that stood in the room by the door.

"What do you speak of child?" a voice thundered and I turned to look at him, shrugging out of Jamie's arms.

"The bastard your people call the Mad Titan was controlling your son." I replied softly, "When he was caught in Germany, he smelt wrong. There was a rancid smell covering his normal scent of frost, cinnamon and pine. I used my powers to see why he was doing what he was doing and read his memories. Basically from the moment the bastard found Loki floating in the mind numbing black, he was tortured within an inch of his life. His accelerated healing even gave up from the abuse that he went through and if you don't believe me, that amount of damage doesn't go away."

"That still doesn't explain his actions, were they to escape the torture?" another mans voice thundered and I stared at the two men, one in golden armor with one eye and the other in simple clothes but a huge warhammer strapped to his belt.

"Even in pain, his back torn open and in ribbons, he stood for the ideals you raised him with." I snarled, leaping up. "It took the bastard using the scepter against him to make him obey."

Thor took a step back and Odin stared at me with a calculating look. Jamie and Loki watched me with worried eyes, waiting for Odin to strike out at me for my insolence. I just stared at Odin refusing to back down.

"Is there anyway to prove this, child?" Odin finally asked and I nodded. I pulled off my right glove and held my hand out to him to touch. When he did, I tried to push the memories with Thanos to the front. When I was done showing him the memories, Odin staggered back as if I had struck him. "You do not lie, child."

"No shit Sherlock" I muttered, causing Loki's jaw to drop in shock.

"You are just asking to be killed" he muttered, to which I snorted.

"Yeah good luck with that, been trying for years without success." I replied shortly to the shock of Thor and Loki.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked and this time Jamie snorted. Loki stared at me with wide eyes and then it clicked for him.

"We've been alive for almost two centuries, Bub. We have fought in wars and lost to many friends. She's been tortured, stuck by her brothers when we really didn't deserve it."

"We are not much different then" Loki replied and I began to laugh.

"Just because you are different, you gave up on the family that loved you for the dark, your father calls me child when that should apply to you." he made a face at me and I sighed. "I know what its like to be alone and lost, hated for what you are. This is something my brothers and I have faced for many years, but I had my brothers to help me through it. Jamie killed our birth father after he had killed the man who raised us and then our mother sent the rest of the townsfolk to kill us because of what we are. You still have both your parents and a brother who though he has screwed up in the past, wants to make it better."

"You are truly a wise one for your short years, child" Odin told me after my words settled in the room. "I must speak with the council. They will decide what will happen though I will tell them these new findings. Thor I leave Loki in your care until it is time for the sentencing."

With that Odin strode from the room, causing Loki to relax some. Thor looked between his brother and I, sighing. It looked like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he gave me a small smile.

"Thank you for standing up for my brother, Lady Howlett." Thor told me as I flopped back onto the bed.

"Dont thank me yet, I still need to kick some sense into the both of you." I replied and they both had the gall to smirk.

"How is a small thing like you going to kick sense into us?" Loki chuckled, looking playful which Thor smiled fully at.

"Like this" I laughed and jumped at him, knocking him to the ground. I then sat on his stomach, silently daring him to make a move.

"You are like a puppy" Thor chuckled as I sat there with Loki chuckling.

"Oh but thats my other mutation. I have the instincts of a wolf, so I tend to be freer with my emotions than others." I told him.

"You must also have the senses of one for you spoke of scents." he replied looking at me with curious eyes.

"Yes I do, also a woman is walking our way." I told them, Loki accepted his fate of me sitting on him so when the door opened again and a beautiful woman strode in. She took in the contents of the room with an amused look, especially when she saw me sitting on Loki.

"Well this is different." she stated, chuckling. "I am Frigga, Thor and Loki's mother."

"I'm Kalin Howlett and this is my brother James though he goes by Logan more often than not" I replied to her and stood up, offering Loki a hand up. He grasped my bare hand with no fear as I already knew everything.

"You are the one that my husband speaks of to the council, the one who says my son is innocent?" she asked and I nodded to her. "Will you show me what he went through?"  
>"No, if Thor wishes so then fine but I will not do that to the two of you. It would cause too much damage to you milady." I told her solemnly and she grew angry.<p>

"Why will you not show me my childs suffering? Why do you deny me?" she snapped

"Because he doesn't want you to see him like that." I snapped back and Loki squeezed my hand in warning. "He adores you and for you to ever see him like that would be heartbreaking."

"How do you know this?" she growled and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Your son is one of the few I can touch without my gloves, I know everything that makes him him. Just the same he knows everything that makes me me. When he woke me from my nightmares, he had to see what lied behind the curtain to find me."

"The same goes for me and it used to be for our brother, though he went off the deep end." Jamie sighed. Frigga stared at us for a moment and sighed. "There

"Very well, though I am pleased to see you with life in your eyes, my son, I fear what the council will do to you for this."

"Whatever they do will be just." he sighed and I let out a snarl. Everyone turned to face me and Jamie flinched back when he recognized the look on my face.

"Just for a guilty man which you are not. Everyone in this room knows you are innocent of the crimes that are being held against you, but you don't care you feel as if you have failed yet again. You are a fucking fool Loki Odinson and need to stop holding yourself to such dizzying high standards." I growled out, "You are not your brother, you are not Odin but you are you and that is enough."

"You are a strange child, though a wise one." Frigga sighed before giving me a small tired smile. "She speaks the truth my son, you are a good man. Those who would go against this are fools and liars themselves. You were, are lost and that is my fault and your fathers for we did nothing as you stumbled on your path."

"We four do not hold any of his against you, though we wish we could have helped you much sooner." Thor told him and Loki nodded. Thor stepped forward to embrace his brother and Loki looked at him wearily. He hugged Thor back, much to the other gods surprise and there mothers. My brother and I weren't surprised, hell even after all the shit our brother had put us through, we were still worrying about him. Since Loki had been in my head, he understood how selfish he was being with the treatment of his mother and Thor. At the knock on the door, I knew that Lokis fate was now decided.


End file.
